


LazyDad

by MrsEDarcy



Series: The Town Dads [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of Illness/Death, Robbie is secretly a dad, Very light Sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEDarcy/pseuds/MrsEDarcy
Summary: Robbie Rotten has never been anyone's father. That is until he suddenly becomes everyone's father.





	

The first time Robbie calls one of the kids his, it’s an honest to God accident. 

There’s a stranger in town, one who actually isn’t Robbie in disguise, and they’re selling candy. As he was paying for the candy, one of the kids came up behind him forlornly staring at the candy on display. Robbie sighed. “A couple pieces of taffy for the tyke.”

“Cute kid.” The pair watch him run away candy in hand. “He yours?”

Robbie hums in agreement, while inspecting his wares.

“What’s his name?”

“Ziggy.”

It isn’t until hours later that Robbie realizes what he has done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Trixie’s parents are out of town, not that Robbie had ever seen them, and she had a permission slip she needed signed for the science fair.

When she asks Robbie to sign it, he wonders where Sportacus is, but he signs anyway. He even adds his number at the emergency contact spot, like a good parent would.

He gets a call a few weeks later. “Mr. Rotten?”

He tries not to growl at their interruption of a wonderful nap. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, but we have wonderful news. Trixie’s science fair project won an award, and we’d like to invite you to the ceremony tomorrow at noon.”

“What?” he asks, groggily.

“I’m sorry it’s such short notice, but we always invite the parents of the students to come see. Can we expect you to be there? We need to know the count, so we know how much cake to order.”

Robbie glances up at his disguise tube. “Is there a dress code?”

“No sir. Most parents just wear whatever they wear to work.”

He sighed. “I’ll be there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then, Stingy needs a chaperone of all things. There’s a field trip to a amusement park and it’s going to be cancelled if they don’t get a second chaperone. 

“Why don’t you ask Sportadork?”

“Because he’s already the other chaperone. Duh.”

“There is no way I’m going to an amusement park with that dumb elf.”

Stingy looks at Robbie exasperatedly, as if he isn’t getting it. “Sportacus won’t let any of us buy junk food. No funnel cake, no ice cream, no cotton candy.”

“Oh alright I’ll come! I may be a villain, but I can’t let Sportaloon torture you like that.”

If while at the park Robbie goes out of his way to win the kid a stuffed pig at one of those inane game stalls and doesn’t correct the attendant when he calls him a good dad, it means nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He runs into Pixel while out shopping. He’s looking for some hardware bit and bobs and the kid is just staring at some technological device in his hand. It’s clearly broken, and the kid looks at it sadly.

Robbie sighs before he approaches. “What’s wrong kid?”

“I can’t fix my communicator and my mom is going to call me in a few hours.”

“Don’t you have another phone to use?”

“No.” There’s a well of tears beginning to build behind his eyes. “I’ve talked to my mom on the phone every day for the past three years. What if I miss her call?”

Robbie is now softly rubbing his back, even if he has to crane at an uncomfortable angle to do so. “You can call her tomorrow?”

“But what if she isn’t alive tomorrow?”

Oh.

Robbie gently takes the device from his hand. “Son, I’m going to teach you how to fix this in one hour and twenty minutes. Then, tomorrow we’re going to bring your mom some flowers at the hospital.”

So even though his allergies run wild, Robbie is very proud to tell the nurse that he and his son were there to visit a patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids set them up, because of course they did. He got an earful from Stephanie about not hurting the elf’s feelings. He learns from Sportacus that he got a similar tongue wagging from the other four kids about not hurting their dad.

The relationship is still new, they’ve barely kissed, but he’s happier than he has been in a long time. 

They’re on a picnic when Sportacus’s phone rings, Robbie finally convinced the man to get out of the Stone Age. “Hello? Yes this is he. What about Stephanie?” There’s a pause. “I’ll be over to pick her up right away.”

“What happened?”

Sportacus sighs. “Stephanie got hurt while at recess. They think her arm might be broken.”

Years ago Robbie might have told Sportacus that he had told him so, but instead his gut went cold. Moving faster than he ever had in his life, he began throwing things into the basket haphazardly.

“Robbie? Are you okay?”

“Hurry up Sportakook. We need to take that girl to the hospital!”

“Robbie. She’ll be fine. Kids break bones all the time.”

The villain whips around. “Our daughter needs to go to the hospital now, Sportacus!”

They both stop moving for just a minute. Sportacus smiles. “Yes, our daughter does. I’ll go get her from school. You meet us at the hospital.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robbie ends up dragging all the other kids to the hospital as well. They wait very patiently in the waiting room, while Sportacus stays back with Stephanie.

Robbie is staving off insanity by keeping an eye on the kids. After he takes a third slingshot off Trixie, seriously where does she keep getting those from?, an old lady addresses him.

“They all yours?”

He looks at the kids and smiles fondly. “Yeah. There’s one more. She’s in there with her dad. Broke her first bone today.”

“Five children is quite a handful. You and your partner must be busy.”

“They’re not a handful when you love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the line breaks are ugly and uneven, but I tried.
> 
> Also on my Tumblr- shipsgoingintohistory.


End file.
